vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Necromorphs
Summary Necromorphs are mutated reanimated corpses, reshaped into horrific forms by a recombinant extraterrestrial infection. The resulting creatures are extremely aggressive, and will attack any uninfected organism on sight. The sole purpose of almost all Necromorphs is to acquire more bodies to convert and spread the infection. They are believed by some to be the herald's of humanity's ascension, but on a more practical level are the extremely dangerous result of exposure to the enigmatic devices known as Markers. The Necromorphs are controlled via the Markers by a group of entities known as Brethren Moons, massive moon sized Necromorphs created by killing and infecting every living thing on a planet. The Necromorphs' true motivations are to create a mass of necrotic flesh to be collected by the markers during Convergence, with the intent to create another Brethren Moon. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C to at least 9-A, possibly 8-C Name: Necromorphs Origin: Dead Space Species: Undead Age: Varies Gender: Varies Population: At least in the millions K-Level: Below type 0 Technology: None Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and Durability, Unlimited Stamina, able to communicate with each other, very sharp claws Attack Potency: At least Below Average level as Swarmer, Swarm, & Wheezer | at least Athlete level as Leaper & Feeder | at least Street level as Infector, Puker, Stalker, Lurker, The Pack, Creeper, Waster, Divider, & Pods | at least Wall level as Slasher, Spitter, Shambler, Twitcher, Pregnant, Guardian, & Brute; Brute is likely higher, Guardian is possibly Large Building level (it's able to one shot Isaac) | at least Small Building level as Crawler, Exploder, & Cysts Speed: Sub-Human as Slasher, Spitter, Infector, Puker, Swarmer, Crawler, Exploder, Lurker, Swarm, Creeper, Shambler, Wheezer, Pregnant, Guardian, Pods, & Cysts; Normal Human in short bursts as Puker & Lurker, Peak Human in short bursts as Slasher & Spitter | Normal Human as Leaper, Stalker, The Pack, Feeder, Waster, Divider, & Brute | Subsonic as Twitcher (moves so fast that they appear to be blurs of motion & even appear to be teleporting) | all Necromorph forms has at least Peak Human combat speeds, except for the Twitcher & Guardian which has Subsonic ' combat speeds 'Lifting Strength: at least Below Average as Infector, Leaper, Swarmer, Crawler, Exploder, Lurker, The Pack, Swarm, Creeper, Wheezer, Guardian, Pods, & Cysts | at least Regular Human as Slasher, Spitter, Stalker, Twitcher, & Shambler | at least Above Average Human as Pregnant | at least Super Human as Feeder, Creeper, & Divider (can rip a person's limbs off) | Class 1 'as Brute 'Striking Strength: Below Average Class to Human Class as Infector, Puker, Feeder, The Pack, Swarmer, Stalker, Swarm, Wheezer, Lurker, & Shambler | at least Small Building Class as Slasher, Spitter, Twitcher, Pregnant, Guardian, & Brute; Brute is likely higher, Guardian is possibly Building Class (can one shot Isaac) Durability: At least Human level as Swarmer, Crawler, Swarm, Creeper, Pods, & Cysts | at least Peak Human level as Infector, Exploder, Lurker, The Pack, Feeder, & Wheezer | at least Super Human level as Slasher, Spitter, Leaper, Puker, Stalker, Shambler, Waster, Twitcher, & Pregnant | at least Wall level as Divider & Guardian| at least Small Building level as Brute Stamina: Unlimited Range: Extended melee range, a couple dozen feet with acid spit/puke, several dozen feet with guns Standard Equipment: Their natural weapons, SMG for Shamblers Intelligence: Mostly instinctual Weakness: Their joints/glowing areas (kneck, knees, elbows, etc.) Key: Slasher & Spitter '''| '''Infector | Leaper | Puker | Stalker | Swarmer | Crawler | Exploder | Lurker | The Pack | Feeder | Swarm '''| '''Creeper & Shambler | Waster | Twitcher | Wheezer | Pregnant | Divider | Guardian & Pods | Cysts | Brute Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dead Space Category:Horror Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8